conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
The zombie's
Linda Swan is learning her new song called An english girl.She is going to perform it at Rest at bed,An five star hotel.When Linda is geting dressed an man named Andrew comes in and warns her that someone had died.Linda is shocked.Then a man runs right in the room with a missing hand.He bites Andrew and Linda stabs the man in the head with an penicl. Then she hears screaming from the lobby.Linda cheaks and slowley backs away.There is zombies evreywhere eating people.Linda runs to the diner room and is let in with other surviviors.These people are Diane,Ross,Jim and Gracie.The group decide that they escape.Diane says it is impossible as the hotel is blocked of from snow.Gracie breaks down and Jim finds an shotgun. When a child zombie manages to come in,Linda has to shoot it has the others have not got the heart.Linda tearfully shoots it in the head.After this Linda has nightmares when she sleeps.Meanwhile Ross and Gracie do not trust the others.The pair plan to open the door and let the zombies in.Diane hears this and tries to stop them.However Ross atacks her and Gracie runs to let the zombies in. Linda and Jim see the zombies smash in and the pair run.Ross pushes Diane away into the zombies and she gets eaten.Ross tries to kill Jim but Linda kills Ross.Meanwhile Gracie runs upstairs to the roof.Gracie locks the door and finds nowhere to run.She jumbs onto the snow and dies. Linda and Jim are locked in the storage room.Jim says to Linda that their is nowhere to run.Linda finds a tape.She turns it on and hears Jim's voice saying that he caused the outbreak in the hotel.Linda sees an gun.Linda grabs the gun and she shoots him in the head.Linda then looks at an mirror and sees writing on the mirror.It says Murder Murder.It turns out that Linda is upset that she killed Ross,Jim,The child zombie and The man who she killed first. Linda manages to find an basement and runs to an lift.She tries to make it go up but relises she has to climb up the rope.She does and manages to escape from the hotel.She then backs away as soldiers hold her at gun point.She is then sent to court as it is possible she is a serial killer as other surviviors never made it.She is then given a deal.She must go back with soldiers into the hotel or be given the chair. Linda meets soldiers Sarah,Tim,Barry,Phil and Zoey.They manage to make the lift go back up so they can go down.When they are at the lift,Linda is silently waiting her doom.When they go down they see Jim's zombie.He glares at them and runs up to them.Barry quickly kills him.Then more zombies heard the shot and smash in.They all escape except from Barry,Who shot himself. They run to an guest's room and lock the door.Sarah tries to contact the goverment but to no avil.Zoey then sees something down the table and opens the door.Then when they go down Tim is the last one to go.Then millions of zombies smash in and they all fall down.They end up in a cave.At first they all fall down in mud.Under the mud Zoey emerages from the mud.Then a zombies jumbs out of the mud to get her.She is undead. Linda manages to just escape and runs deeper into the cave.A zombie jumbs on her but is saved by Phil.Sarah looks at an map on the cave.Then millions of hands come out of the wall and Sarah screams.Phil givs his life so the girls can escape.When they go down they see an lift.Knowing one can only go up their in a time,Linda tells Sarah to go without her. Linda turns around and sees more zombies runing to her.Linda sees an axe and she picks it up.She swings it at an zombie and another zombie grabs her and bites her neck of.Meanwhile Sarah cries.When the lift gos up she tries to run but sees the judge in the court.The old woman says that when she discovered them she fed them.That is how she sent Linda and the soldiers down. The old woman shoots Sarah.Sarah remembers she has an gun and shoots at the woman.The old woman pushes the button so the lift will go down.The judge then dies.However Sarah looks up at the sunlight and cries.When the lift gos down Sarah backs away as the zombies gather on to her.We then see an zombiefied Linda eating an hand mabey Sarah's.